claw's dominant side
by chromesilver723
Summary: What happens when claw gets feisty


Humphrey was walking to meet his friends but when he got there he notice one of them was missing.

"Hey guys where's salty?"asked Humphrey "Kate needed him and hutch for an assignment that was super important"replied shakey "and she needed salty because?"asked Humphrey "she asked him if he wanted to be helpful"said shakey "ah"said Humphrey.

(1 HOUR OF PLAYING LATER)

Every omega was basking in the sun until an alpha came looking for Humphrey "I'm Humphrey,what can I do for you"asked Humphrey in a polite tone "I need you to come with me I have something you need to see"he said in a serious tone.

The alpha even grabbed claw and they got to the alpha's den "are they still doing it"whispered the alpha the other wolf nodded "who's doing what"?whispered Humphrey "this is gonna shock you"said the alpha "what"asked Humphrey "Humphrey listen"said claw they listened only to hear moaning they went in but what they saw shattered their hearts.

There was salty,hutch,and Kate mating they were a living sandwich salty was on top Kate in the middle and hutch on the bottom salty was humping Kate's ass and hucth was under her doing her in the pussy.

"HUTCH"claw screamed in fury they stopped to see claw and Humphrey looking at them with hatred "oh shit"said salty "I...I..I"said Humphrey then left "Humphrey wait"said Kate but she was stuck "don't bother Kate you're stuck"said an angry claw "claw I can explain"said hutch "I'm so not talking to you ever"said claw and she walked out.

"I knew this was I bad idea"hutch Kate looked at hutch with sadness "well Kate the good news is you're not tight anymore"smiled salty Kate stared at him with an are you kidding me look "salty if your dick wasn't in my ass I'd claw your eyes out"she said with anger.

"Please Kate you love it"salty said smugly "ugh"Kate said in disgust.

(WITH HUMPHREY AND CLAW)

"Humphrey you have to move on"said claw "I can't I love her to much"said Humphrey in sadness "Humphrey mate with me"claw said with a serious look.

"Look claw you're not my type besides you'll just break my dick off with your alpha power maybe I should ask candy"Humphrey said as he walk away claw growled and got in front of Humphrey yelling.

"LISTEN TO ME I AM JUST AS PISSED AS YOU ARE BUT I'M ALSO A ALPHA SO WHATEVER I SAY YOU MUST DO IT AND I SAID PUCKER UP AND FUCK ME RIGHT NOW"yelled claw as she locked Humphrey in a deep kiss and she turned her head to the side and moaned then broke the kiss "let's do it right here"said claw "OK"Humphrey squeaked.

Then claw takled him and kissed his cheek his neck and chest then she went to his dick and put it in her mouth "oooh"moaned Humphrey "mmmm"moaned claw then she stopped and sat on his dick and bounced up and down "ohhh yesss"moaned Humphrey claw went faster "come on give it to me"moaned claw Humphrey smacked her butt then he cummed.

Then claw got on all fours and lifted her tail "right here"she taunted as she smacked her ass the Humphrey inserted himself in her and thrusted in her "uh yeah you're way tighter that Kate"Humphrey groaned "yeah I was saving myself for hutch"said claw humphrey went at hyper speed and he was smacking her butt without laying his paw on it.

"Uh uh uh uhhhhhhhhhhhhh"moaned claw "shit I'm cumming"said Humphrey and claw shuttered as he cummed then he pulled out and layed beside claw "claw why did you mate with me?" Asked Humphrey breathless "well I was gonna mate with shakey but princess already has dibbs"said claw

(WITH SHAKEY AND PRINCESS)

"Ohhhh yeah that's the stuff"moaned princess she was laying on her back with her back legs in the air and shakey was pounding her pussy "ahhh yeah soo tight" groaned shakey "uh uh uh ahhhhhh"groaned princess "oh you're such a bad girl"moaned shakey "you're damn right I'm a bad girl "moaned princess "uh it's coming"said shakey "give it to m...ooooooooooooooh"moaned princess and they both cummed shakey rested his nose on her cheek and he pulled out.

"Got enough energy for one more"said a voice they turned to to see candy standing there with a creepy grin "he's all yours"said princess Candy licked her lips hungerly and shakey gulped "oh yeah honey I'm gonna scream my name"she said then she jumped on him and they both fell to the floor.

Candy was sucking on his cock until he cummed she semen all over her mouth then she layed on top of him and she cuffed shakey's cheeks "time for a little smooching"she teased then she dived to his face and made a mess all over his face shakey pumped his paw and smacked her butt while princess looked on.

"Damnit I should have done that"she said.


End file.
